Lex Luthor
Present Day campaign. Alexander Luthor is the son of ruthless business mogul Lionel Luthor. Acquiring his father's cunning business sense, Lex ascended through the ranks of back-office politics and carefully funding promising entities before he accepted the offer to compete as a mayoral candidate for the city of New York. Using a television crew that saw superheroes collecting dead bodies on international news, Lex was quickly appointed mayor of the city. Though once a criminal who dealt with petty criminals to force coercion, Lex gave up crime after seeing that the metahumans in New York were committing heinous crimes that he could use to two advantages. Using their example as a reason to champion himself as a hero, he has won the public's approval in curtailing the biological threat in New York City. Lex is the founder of military fabrications/weapons contractor LexCorp, which was among the top 12 contractors for the United States Government. Abilities (in Power Armor) Class: Continent Level+ Origin: DC comics Classification: Human Age: Late 20's to mid 30's Net Worth: Abilities: Forcefield projection, a self-sustaining artificial atmosphere, speed, strength, gamma ray burst emissions, black hole generation, and flight. Weaknesses: Susceptible to taunting. Strength: Able to lift or move the mass of large moons or small planets. Striking is Class NJ; attacks carry exatons of energy. Lex can shatter asteroids without effort, and could break Earth-sized moons with time. Destructive Capacity: Unknown. Stamina: The battery system recharges through an unidentifiable means, so it is functionally limitless. However, it lessens with damage and Lex's body is still prone to the needs of excretion and the intake of calories. Speed: 90% of the Speed of Light Range: Continental Durability: Star Level Standard Equipment: Aside from the suit itself, several sets of Kryptonite gems located within his armor. Intelligence: Knowledgeable in government, law, sociology, and political science. Backstory Lex grew up in Smallville, Kansas. A meteor shower caused Lex to lose his brown hair early on in life. He grew up largely alone, having only his father to talk to during most of his formative years. It is here where he learned that people could be manipulated by playing off of their fears and desires simultaneously. Lex wasn't very popular with women until he began flaunting his extravagant wealth at the age of 14. Seeing this theory work so effectively diminished Lex's faith in humanity, as he watched people sway from their principles over something as meaningless as currency. Lex started dabbling in petty masterminding, getting people to do things for him that continued to get larger and larger. When he met Clark Kent, that all changed... for awhile. The road that Lionel had raised Lex on, made too much sense to abandon. After their friendship dissolved, there was nothing binding Lex to Smallville, and he moved to Metropolis, KS for a year. He played schemes from behind the scenes, ready to plot his first bank heist, before the position of mayor opened up in New York City. Studying what he could about New York's past, he saw that people were afraid of mutants and wanted a solution. Lex moved from Metropolis to upstate New York, seeing as it was the perfect platform to launch his idea for a new social order. Humorously, his leadership during his stint of organized crime, helped him raise a successful campaign for his position as mayor against the fan-favorite Mike Haggar of Mad City. Though once a criminal who dealt with petty criminals to force coercion, Lex gave up crime after seeing that the heroes of New York were committing far more heinous crimes than himself. Using their example as a reason to champion himself a hero of the people, he has won the public's approval in curtailing the biological threat in New York City. Rise to Mayor and role of Protector Upon exposing the Stark Telecommunications tower as a haven for bloodthirsty superheroes who fought for the sake of bloodshed, Lex's approval rate skyrocket, earning him the position of mayor with 73% of the popular vote. Lex Luthor held his position for nearly four years (2013-2016), increasing negative media exposure on metahumans and stirring up paranoia among the New York City populous. Business NYSE: Lexcorp (LCRP) ▲US$ 32.7 Billion Specializes in armament manufacture, offshore drilling, research and development, biochemistry and aviation. In 2014, LCRP spent US$2 Billion on an undisclosed expenditure. Connection to the Criminal Underworld Despite his above-board policy in adhering to state and federal laws, Lex can often be seen pairing up with known criminals such as the Joker and other known felons. Though the link is hard to discern, there is some reason as to why he spends much of his time in the presence of current law-breakers. Category:Self-Oriented Characters Category:Humans Category:Planetary Level